Batman
is a created by artist and writer in 1939. In #27 (May 1939) he made is debut also known as "The Bat-Man", "The Batman", "The Caped Crusader", "The Dark Knight", and "The World's Greatest Detective." Batman's secret identity is Bruce Wayne, an millionaire playboy and . Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, he swore revenge on criminals. Wayne trains himself both physically and intellectually in order to fight crime. Batman operates in the fictional American , assisted by various supporting characters including his crime-fighting partner, , his butler , the police commissioner , and occasionally the heroine . He fights an assortment of villains such as the , the , the , , , , , and , among others. Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, martial arts skills, an indomitable will, fear, and intimidation in his continuous war on crime. Batman became a very popular character soon after his introduction and gained his own title, , in 1940. As the decades wore on, differing interpretations of the character emerged. The late 1960s television series used a aesthetic which continued to be associated with the character for years after the show ended. Various creators worked to return the character to his dark roots, with varying results. The comic books of this dark stage culminated in the acclaimed 1986 miniseries , by , as well as by and , among others. The overall success of ' live-action have also helped maintain public interest in the character. Batman is a founding member of the . Batman is Sheldon's favorite superhero, though THE Flash is a close second. In "The Hofstadter Isotope", Howard and Sheldon get into an argument over #8. Sheldon needs it for his Robin Collection & Howard needs it for his Batman collection. In "The Irish Pub Formulation", Sheldon tells Leonard that he can't keep a secret, even though both Alfred and Batman have their secrets. Sheldon: You know I can't keep a secret! Alfred knows that is Batgirl. Which I've now just told to Batman! See, I cannot keep a secret! In "The Justice League Recombination", Howard gets to wear the Batman costume in their costume team. In "The Russian Rocket Reaction", Wil Wheaton buys the Batman #612 sketch with original pencils by Jim Lee In "The Griffin Equivalency", Sheldon has to be pleasant to Raj who is going to be in . Sheldon tries to put on a pleasant simile which is compared to the Joker, Batman's arch enemy. In "The Bat Jar Conjecture", Leonard buys Sheldon a Batman cookie jar, before he tells him that he has been kicked off their Physics Bowl Team. In "The Excelsior Acquisition", Sheldon plans to have Stan Lee sign a Batman comic book since he has nothing to do with Batman making it a very unique signed . In "The Bad Fish Paradigm", Leonard is trying to get a secret out of a drugged Sheldon. In his stuper, Sheldon claims that the secret is that "I'm Batman." In "The Speckerman Recurrence", Sheldon tells Leonard that when he faces his high school bully, Batman (i.e. Sheldon) will have his back. In "The Weekend Vortex", Sheldon shops for a birthday present for Amy's aunt at The Comic Book Store and Stuart suggest a Batman utility belt to hold pills in. In "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver", Sheldon is seen reading a Batman comic book in the bathroom. In "The Grasshopper Experiment", Sheldon pulls out his Justice League membership card that is signed by Batman. In "The Holographic Excitation", Sheldon suggests that he and Amy dress up as Batman and Robin. Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Trivial